fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Surai's Charity Christmas
(Scene starts in a big park covered in a half of foot of snow, kids surrounding a stage) Kid 1: Omg. I heard Surai was passing out gifts for all of us. Kid 2: Yes. I’m sooooo excited. Kid 3: I WANT SPIDERMAN. (A helicopter lands and a bunch of Christmas gifts start piling near the kids. The kids start screaming and opening their presents) Kid 4: OMG IT’S A XBOX ONE. JUST WHAT I WANTED. Kid 3: I GOT SPIDERMAN. Kid 5: I GOT A SURAI DOLL. MY IDOL. (Surai hops off the helicopter and walks towards the stage. She grabs a microphone and begins to speak) Surai: HELLO KIDS. Thanks for everyone coming out and celebrating Christmas with me. (Everyone cheers) Surai: With all my money with being a Queen, singer, dancer, actress, and most importantly, a mother to two loving children, I’ve went out my way to spend my hardworking money on all these gifts. (Everyone cheers again) Surai: In addition, I’m going to sing a Christmas song that I love. Hope you enjoy. (Surai gets ready to sing) Adult 1: Oh gosh, I’ve heard she can’t sing.. Adult 2: I hope me ears don’t bleed. (Surai starts to sing “All I Want For Christmas” By Mariah Carey) Surai: Oooooh iiiii.. Don’t wannnnt a looot for Christmassss… (She sings off-key and a little flat) Adult 3: Oooh this is bad.. Adult 2: ME EARS ARE BLEEDING. (Two minutes of torture later..) Surai: ALLLLL I WANNNT FOR CHRISTMASSSSSSSS….. IS YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Flat whistle note) Random Adult: YOU SUCK. (Starts throwing snow balls at Surai) Surai: HEY (Some people start throwing snow ball at Surai) Surai: STOP THAT YOU GUYS. Adult 2: YOU CAN’T SING. (Throws a snow ball at her head) Surai: You know what.. (Runs into the crowd and hits Adult 2 with the mic several times in the head) (Days later) (Scene is Zirreo News Station) News Reporter: On Christmas Day, Queen Surai went out of her way to buy kids gifts. All went well until she started singing.. (News shows a clips of her singing) News Reporter: Then she went into the crowd and hit someone with her microphone! Ouch (news shows Surai hitting someone with her mic) News Rep: That person is here to give his side of the story. Adult 2: So.. I threw a snow ball at her because she was making me ears bleed. She ran to me and hit me with her mic. My head was bleeding and I passed out. News Rep: Surai is also here to give her side of that day. Surai: You know what.. THEM PEOPLE DON’T KNOW REAL TALENT. I SLAYYED THAT SONG. MY VOCALS WERE ON POINT. YEAH I WAS A LITTLE SICK SO WHAT I SOUNDED A LITTLE FLAT.. BUT I STILL SLAYED THAT SONG THOUGH. News Rep: People on Social Media are declaring it the worst performance ever. How do you feel? Surai: People want auto-tune singing folks. I don’t use auto-tune and I don’t need it. I sing raw and people don’t know talent obviously.. News Rep: I think you need SOME auto-tune and vocal teaching.. (coughs) Surai: You know what.. (Stands up and walks towards the News Rep) News Rep: WAIT WAIIIIT (Screen goes black) I wish everyone a happy holiday and hope everyone had a good Christmas today.